1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with chemical dispensers for dispensing and directing flowable particulate chemical material onto hay or crop as it is being formed into a bale in a baling machine.
2. State of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses devices for dispensing particulate chemicals only hay or crop material as it is formed into round bales. These devices are not easily adaptable when it is required to change the rate of flow of chemicals to meet specific requirements such as the moisture content of the material being treated or the moisture absorption characteristics of the treating chemicals.
Representative of the prior art are listed below:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Frey 3,474,937 Oct. 28, 1969 Bracht et al 3,834,141 Sept. 10, 1974 Wolrab 4,205,514 June 3, 1980 Martin 4,240,244 Dec. 23, 1980 Rabe et al 4,228,638 Oct. 21, 1980 Mellinger 4,352,267 Oct. 5, 1982 ______________________________________